guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cold Vengeance
Overview Summary #Travel through the wurm's lair and destroy Frostmaw the Kinslayer. #Speak with Fastulf and discover his findings. #Destroy Frost Wurm Larvae within the wurm's lair to enrage Frostmaw the Kinslayer and force her to appear. #Exact revenge on Frostmaw the Kinslayer for all the Norn she and her offspring have killed. #Convince Latham to share the glory of the kill. Obtained from :Latham in Jaga Moraine Reward :*10,000 XP :*2,000 Gold Dialogue :"'Master' We were on a hunt, my brothers and I, when the ground shook and heaved beneath our feet. It was as if the earth itself became wracked by a death rattle! I was tossed into the air and slammed against a mighty tree. When I awoke, the smell of blood was thick on my tongue. When I found my brothers, torn to pieces, a giant frost wurm ripping the flesh from their bones. I could only watch, sick with horror, as the beast finished its meal and descended into its lair. I swore I would avenge my kin or join them. My destiny and my honor are linked to that creature, in life or death." ::Accept: "Revenge is best served with cold. Ice cold." ::Reject: "Good luck with that whole "honorable death" thing." Reward Dialogue :"My brothers are avenged at last! Many songs will be sung of our deed, . I must hunt down the remaining wurm younglings hiding in the mountains. You shared in Frostmaw's downfall. Rest assured that your name will not be forgotten." Walkthrough This quest takes place in the 5-level dungeon Frostmaw's Burrows. Four Norn ( Latham, Hroth, Kitta and Gareth) will accompany you through the dungeon, but they will not be part of your party. If they happen to die, they will resurrect once there are no more aggroed mobs (including spirits). As hinted by the quest text, the Burrows are filled with wurms. The wurms over level 20 are necromancers with Suffering and Feast of Corruption, both of them easily interruptible. These wurms also have the highly damaging Wurm Bile skill that is very important to interrupt. You will also encounter a large number of melee Frost Wurm Larvae that, when aggroed, will run to you underground (causing 16 damage per second each) before popping up and engaging. Occasionally you will encounter a Frost Siege Wurm with the Wurm Siege skill. Unlike in places like Dunes of Despair, these sieges do strike for considerable damage, and should therefore be distracted. (The map will ping whenever a siege wurm fires at you). Try to have your indestructible Norns bear the brunt of all wurm damage, and remember to bring a good weakness-causing skill. The fifth and final level consists mainly of the fight against Frostmaw the Kinslayer. Don't be fooled by the apparently sparsely populated lair: there are several Frostmaw Spawn and Frost Siege Wurms hiding. After you kill the visible wurms, they will appear and can quickly wipe your party unless you run back out of the lair. (Frostmaw can also appear if you are near the center of the area, and the net damage with more than one wurm will quickly exhaust your monks; therefore, it is best to retreat first). When only Frostmaw remains, close in and take her out. She should fall quickly, provided you keep her damaging skills, particularly the Wurm Siege, interrupted. You can safely ignore her Dark Apostasy and Deadly Paradox, although, keep in mind that her attacks will almost always remove an enchantment as she has a very high critical rate. Notes *Don't forget to take the bounties from the Beacons of Droknar. *Like all dungeon quests, this quest is repeatable. *A chest spawns upon killing Frostmaw, at the point where she first appeared. It's not hard to find, since the map pings its location. **If the party is wiped after the chest appears (due to not killing the other wurms that spawn with her), the party will be resurrected at a res shrine. The counter to teleport you out will not be there, but you will be teleported after three minutes. *Reward also had an additional 750 norn reputation point's, but this has been removed. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Gives Norn points Category:Difficulty Master Quests